The grieving process
by Stephycats7785
Summary: After Nessies very tragic death, Jake and Bella take it very hard. Leah cant stand to see her alpha like this. She goes to the beach and sees Edward. Who is comforting him? Leah wants to help, and Alice said Bella woudnt mind. Whatever that meant.


Title: The greiving process

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephanie Meyers? Well you can't technically see me, but no I am not her, so I do not own Twilight!**

**Summary: After Renesmee's tragic death, Jacob and Bella take it very hard. Leah can't stand to see her alpha like this, so she goes to La Push beach and sees none other than Edward Cullen. If Bella is comforting Jake, who is comforting Edward? Leah feels she should atleast try to help him, and Alice said Bella wouldn't mind…whatever that meant.**

**AN: Another story for Krystle! What can I say? She comes up with amazing ideas and I just had to try this out! Never written LeahxEdward, so it should be interesting. Obviously it takes place after Breaking Dawn. Please read and Review!**

**Warning: Mature sexual content, and angry sex. If you don't like it than don't read it!**

Leah Clearwater didn't know why she back at La Push beach. She had thought that La Push was part of her past, this place had caused her so much pain in her short life, yet here she was yet again. She watched the waves roll over the rocks on the beach. It reminded her of her life. The small pebbles constantly being beat on by the waves and slowly wearing down after time. That was her life. Things constantly thrown her way, loosing Sam to Emily, loosing her father, becoming a wolf, it all took its toll on her until she was a shell of her former self.

She cursed silently to herself. It was all Renesmee Cullens fault that she was feeling depressed. Leah pondered that for a moment. It wasn't like Nessie had asked to die. It wasn't like anyone could have known that she would be in a car accident. And if they had known, they wouldn't have thought it would hurt her. She was half vampire after all. But they had all seemed to forget that she was half-human as well. Her injuries had been so severe that her body couldn't heal.

It had been a shock to everyone, but Bella and Jake took it the hardest. That was the reason that Leah was here, she couldn't stand to look at her alpha anymore. The pain he was in was undescribable. He looked like he was dead inside. He hardly spoke anymore, and if he did talk it was only to Bella. Sometimes Billy Black would call and have Leah come watch Jacob because they didn't know if he was going to snap. Sometimes he would fall asleep and wake up screaming her name. Sometimes he looked at Bella and called her Renesmee. It was like he was halucinating. It got so that Bella spent most of her time with Jake. Leah knew what they were doing; she did share thoughts with Jake when he phased.

She often wondered if the leech, Edward knew what his wife did late at night with her alpha. He had to know, even if he couldn't read Bellas thoughts he could read Jacobs. She felt really bad for the guy, but she would deny it if asked. Her brother was the one who had a soft spot for leeches, not her. She just felt bad that the dude lost not only his child but his wife as well. She couldn't imagine his pain, well she could but it wasn't a pretty thing to picture.

Leah slowed in her walking when she spotted someone up ahead of her. She frowned; she would know that messy bronze hair anywhere. It wasn't that she was surprised to see Edward here at La Push, the treaty had been forgotten once Renesmee came along. The Cullens and wolves got along for the most part. You could call them friends if you wanted to, but Leah didn't consider herself friends with any of them.

Edward looked up when he heard someone approaching. Out of all the people he expected to see, Leah Clearwater was not one of them. _She looks sad._ He thought to himself. Why that surprised him he didn't know. Maybe it was because he had only ever seen the rougher side of her. He had never seen her softer side, hell he didn't even think she had a softer side. Well that wasn't true exactly. She had a soft spot when it came to Jacob Black. Jacob Black, Edward hissed at the name. The dog was supposed to protect his daughter! If it wasn't for the mutt Nessie would still be here. It was all Blacks fault! He shouldn't have let her drive the car. He should have known better! While Nessie had looked 16, she wasn't. She was only a few years old for crying outloud! Just because Jacob could heal fast and wanted to be reckless, he should have had better judgement. Nessie wasn't unbreakable. And now, now she would never come back, and it was Jacobs fault.

Bella of course defended him. Said it wasn't Jakes fault. Edward didn't understand how she could just forgive the dog. Infact she spent all her time with him. She told Edward that Jake needed her that he was hurting. Well Edward was hurting to! She was his daughter! The only child he would ever have, and now she was gone, gone and she wasn't coming back. There was nothing Edward could do to bring her back. All he wanted was his daughter back, was that so wrong?

"Hey." Leah stated the one word akwardly. Here she was, hater of everything vampire, and she was trying to start a conversation with one. Whoever said Leah Clearwater didn't have a heart didn't know her very well. She was cruel but she wasn't an emotionless zombie.

Edward glanced at her. She was trying he would give her that. "Hello." If she was being polite enough to try and talk to him, Edward would atleast be courteous.

"Crappy weather today huh?" She was biting at her bottom lip. Edward found it endearing in a strange sort of way.

"You're talking about the weather?" At her nod and shrug he continues. "I actually like it. Its rainy and cloudy, no sun in sight."

"Oh right, you fangy types hate the sun. I forgot about that. So this is perfect weather for you then?" She said to him. She was sitting here, talking to a vampire about the weather. It didn't get any wierder than that. She heard him chuckle and realized he read her mind. "You know it's rude of you to read someones mind without permission."

Edward let out a shadow of a smile. "I'm a vampire Leah. Do you really think that vampires care about having someones permission to do something?" Leah was shocked, she didn't think he knew her name. "Of course I know your name, you helped protect Bella and Nessie, it would be rude of me to not know your name."

Leah raised her eyebrow. "You drink blood to survive, and yet you think it would be rude if you didn't know my name? Your one weird person, even for a parasite and that's saying something."

Edward chuckled again and looked up at the sky. "You know you don't have to do this."

Leah looked at him. "What am I doing that I don't have to do?" She asked with genuine curiousity.

Edward tilted his head to look at her and sighed. "Being nice to me. You don't have to do it. I'm not going to break Leah."

Leah gave him a look that said she was insulted. "Hey, are you insinuating that I am only being nice to you because I feel bad for you?" She scoffed at him. "I'll have you know I am being nice to you because I want to be. But if you'd rather I be a bitch then I can be. I was just trying to show a little compassion."

"I can read your thoughts remember?" He tapped her head. "I know everything your thinking. You feel pity for me because my daughter died. You feel pity because my wife is screwing your alpha. Yes I know that." He stands up and starts pacing, he looked livid. It both scared and arroused Leah. "Of course I know she is screwing him. Don't you know that I can smell him on her? Don't you know that she moans his name when she is with me sometimes?" Leah took a step backwards but he was quicker and he had grabbed her by her upper arms. He was almost shaking her. "Your alpha the great Jacob Black!" He spit out the name. "He has taken everything from me! My wife! My daughter! He has taken it all." He shoved her away roughly; running his hands threw his hair, still pacing.

Leah saw red. She snapped, she wouldn't take this, not from a leech. She walks right up to him and slaps him hard. "Boo fucking hoo Cullen!" She shouted at him. "Atleast you still have her! You knew she was a selfish whore when you married her, so really you shouldn't be surprised this happened. You knew what you were getting into when you got involved with her. Stop acting like a pansy, get over it! Don't cry over it like a girl."

Edward snarled at her. "What and be like you?" He was standing face to face with her. Looking down at her. "Poor Leah Clearwater, your boyfriend leaves you for your cousin and you turn into a total bitch."

Leah growled at him, she was so close to phasing. "You don't know anything about me bloodsucker!"

"Oh but I do. Sam leaves you so you get bitchy. Then you become the only female wolf and think that gives you the right to treat everyone around you like they are less than you. Ill tell you something right now Clearwater, no one cares. Not Sam, not Emily, not your mother, or Seth, or any of your pack. Especially not Jacob Black!" He gives her a dark grin. "Oh yes, I know about your little crush on him. To bad he will never feel the same. He will never have you." He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her so she is crushed against his chest. "Sam won't have you, either with Jacob. But me? I'll have you. It's one thing your alpha wont take from me." And his lips crashed down on hers.

Leah knew that she should fight him off, push him away. Yet she couldn't. In some fucked up way this was right. It was what they both needed. The ones they wanted wouldn't have them, so they would have eachother. Leah scratched her nails down the side of Edward's face, causing him to hiss in pain and pleasure.

She rips her lips away from his. She was panting, trying to catch her breath. Her lip was bleeding, and she realized he had broken the skin with his not so playful biting. Good thing none of his vampire venom, or leech juice as Leah called it, had gotten into her system. She wipes the blood away with her hand before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him to her again. Their lips met in a harsh battle, tongues dueling for dominance.

The next thing Edward realized was that he was on his back on the ground, with Leah on top of him. Her lips were still connected to his and she was grinding against him. Edward threw his head back, his lips leaving hers as he moaned. God he hadn't felt anything this good in a long, long time.

"Remind to thank Alice for recomending I come to the beach." He said not really realizing he said it outloud.

Leah halted her movements to give him a puzzled look. "What's your future seeing sister got to do with this? Here I am about to have angry but hopefully satisfying sex with you, and your thinking about your sister?"

Edward really wished she wasn't talking. She could use her mouth for much for pleasurable things. "Alice had a vision about you and I. Which come to think of it is kind of weird that she could see you, but maybe it has something to do with being a female wolf. Anyways, she kind of saw this coming and I-"

Leah interrupts him. "Wait you knew this was going to happen?" When he refused to meet her eyes she had her answer. "You intentionally pissed me off just so you could get layed? What a little prick!" How dare he! He knew this would happen, he had basically tricked her.

"Technically I didn't trick you. And hey I take offense to little prick comment. I'll have you know it's anything but little. I know for a fact its bigger than your alpha's." He said sounding kind of offended. But then he bucked his hips in a way that made Leah feel every inch of him. Her eyes almost rolled in the back of her head from the sheer pleasure that shot threw her.

Leah was loosing her train of thought because Edward now had his hands under her shirt, and she wasn't wearing a bra. "Stop that! It's destracting me and I can't think clearly about what I was going to say."

Edward grinned at her devilishly. "That's kind of the point."

He ran his cold thumb over one of her nipples. "Don't stop." Leah felt her eyes closing.

"And just a minute ago you didn't want me to do this. Make up your mind wolf." He pinched her nipple causing her eyes to snap open. "Don't close your eyes. I want them open. You'r with me, and you are not to think about anyone else do you hear me?" Damn controlling vampire.

Leah put her hands under his shirt and raked her nails down his chest. Hard as she possibly could. And she thought she would orgasm right then, just by the pure ectasy on his face, the pure bliss. He looked so high on the pleasure, and she had caused that. She had caused someone something other than pain. That thought pleased her. It was good to know she was good for something other than causing pain.

Edward grolwed and rolled them over. How he managed to not only remove his shirt but hers as well in the process, Leah had no idea. She glared at him when he ripped her jeans from her body. "HEY! Those were my only good pair of jeans! Not all of us are rich you know."

Edward rolled his eyes as he tossed the jeans, along with her now torn panties away. "I'll buy you a new pair."

"I don't want your charity. I can buy my own clothes." She snapped at him.

He hissed at her, "Shut up woman! You really taking the fun out of this." He scoffed at her put out look. He grinned at her. "I'll make it up to you." His lip attached to her breast and all thoughts of clothing left Leah's mind.

Edward felt her hands undo his belt buckle, and soon his jeans were discarded with the rest of their clothes. Edward was prepared to enter her when he felt her push against his chest. "What now?" He said aggitated.

"Roll over. There is no way I am going to be on bottom." Leah pushed again. "If you want sex you will roll over. Im not going to be on bottom, I won't be the bitch." A thought passed threw her mind. _Sam always wanted me on bottom. I wont be the bitch, not again._

Edward's expression softened as he rolled over so she was on top. He didn't want her think that he was only concerned about his pleasure, he wasn't heartless. He wanted her to enjoy this as well. "You're not the bitch Leah." He said tenderly, caressing her cheek.

"Hey no chick flick moments. Don't get all soft on me now Cullen, it was just getting interesting." And she slides onto his manhood. They both groan at the feeling. It was the best thing either had ever felt, and that was something. It was like their souls had connected for that breif moment. The feeling only intensifies as they move together as one. Leah's hands are holding onto his shoulders for dear life, and his were clenched on her hips, helping her keep the rhythm.

After what seemed like eternity they climax together. Edward was surprised at this. With Bella he usually needed to help himself along, but with Leah he had not needed any encouragement. She collapsed on top of him. He kissed the top of her head, and he heard her murmur something that sounded oddly like, 'And they say romance is dead.' Edward chuckled.

They both knew that this was far from over. They started something that day, and neither could go back. They didn't know how it would end, but they knew that this wasn't the end, just the beginning.

Leah looked up at him. "So Tuesday good for you?"

Edward let out a genuine laugh for the first time in a long time. "I'll have to see if my schedule is free, I donno I may be buisy murdering a defenseless deer."

Leah, known for her utter hate of eating animals raw, surprised Edward by saying. "Want company? I could go for a little Bambi for dinner."

Edward grinned and shook his head at her. "What am I going to do with you?" He mused.

She kissed along his collarbone. "Oh I could think of a few things."

Let Jacob have Bella, who needed her anyways, he thought as Leah continued to kiss him. She made things interesting, the vampire and his wolf, who would have thought it?

THE END

**AN: And there you have it, my first LeahxEdward…I really liked writing that!**


End file.
